


you didn't know all the ways I loved you

by adorkable



Series: альтернативки [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из параллельных вселенных Лидия влюбляется в Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't know all the ways I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> для джейми ли в рамках флешмоба по выносу мозга из-за других миров

В одной из параллельных вселенных Лидия влюбляется в Эллисон. В первый же день их знакомства вся школа в курсе, что отныне новенькая – ее лучшая подруга. Они вместе выбирают себе одежду и косметику. Вместе смотрят новые фильмы и сбегают с занятий. Джексон ничего не говорит Лидии, только смотрит на нее как на ненормальную. Он завидует и ревнует. Собственник, скрывающий от всех окружающих свое настоящее «я» кричит в нем, но Лидия не знает об этом. Или просто не хочет замечать реакции своего парня на происходящее. Для нее Эллисон как непрочитанная книга со сказками, которых так не хватало в детстве. Ее темные волосы это опасная ночь. Скромная улыбка больше подошла бы ребенку.

Лидии нравится, когда Эллисон краснеет. На ее бледной коже румянец смотрится непривычно, но не неправильно. Лидия говорит про презервативы, в груди у нее полыхает огонь, она заставляет себя улыбнуться и называет Эллисон дурочкой, если та не знает о средствах предохранения. Когда в ее руках оказывается лук, Лидия пусть и боится, но не может не восхититься грацией подруги. С языка срываются колкости про Маккола, на которые Эллисон не реагирует и в итоге это только задевает саму Лидию. Ей противно наблюдать, как Скотт растягивает губы в дебильной улыбке, стоит ему только увидеть свою новоявленную девушку. Лидия не сразу понимает, что хочет вцепиться ногтями ему в лицо и сообщить, что Эллисон только ее. Но это не так. 

Джексон приходит к ней домой и целует еще на пороге, его губы горькие, как вкус предательства. Но не его предательства, а Лидии. Она закрывает глаза и притворно стонет, пока они пытаются подняться к ней в спальню. С закрытыми глазами можно представить себе Эллисон. Но фантазия быстро растворяется, стоит только Джексону сжать грудь Лидии чуть сильнее и только начавшее появляться возбуждение пропадает. Они не обсуждают произошедшее, и Джексон уходит домой со следами розового блеска на губах – злой, но все такой же красивый. Уже не нужный Лидии.

Дальше становится только хуже. Иногда, Лидия ловит на себе взгляды отца Эллисон, тот любуется Лидией и это лестно, но совершенно не к месту. Дом Арджентов становится для Лидии настоящим домом, где ей всегда рады. Но и это ее не интересует. Самым желанным все еще остается Эллисон. Эллисон, улыбающаяся как солнышко и совершенно не замечающая очевидных вещей. Лидии все труднее держать руки при себе, и она не упускает ни единого шанса провести все свободное время только с Эллисон. И желательно, как можно дальше от остальных людей. Джексон всегда провожает их странным взглядом, в котором столько намешано, что Лидия бы с удовольствием попыталась понять, что именно, если бы ей было хоть какое-то дело до бывшего парня.

Когда она впервые целует Эллисон в губы, то не получает никакого ответа и видит, как улыбка Эллисон рушится, осыпается сухой штукатуркой отказа. Они не пытаются сделать вид, что все в порядке, и с каждым днем Лидия начинает все меньше времени проводить с Эллисон. Джексон не говорит ей ни одного едкого слова, когда Лидия приходит к нему домой. Он закрывает за ней дверь и Лидия надеется, что не разрушила их отношения окончательно, потому что с Эллисон случилось именно это.


End file.
